The Ultimate Mutant
by Lady Viviana
Summary: Kurts brother comes to the institute. What he doesn't know is that there are people after him and to get to him they kidnap someone dear to him. Rogue begins to have a crush. Will Storm give into Arix and let the romance fly?ArixStorm Rated for future cha


****

Disclaimer: You know what sucks? None of these mutants belong to me. NONE!! Well…there is one if you think of it. Arix. He is MINE!! AAAALLLLL MINE!! So…no one can sue me. I just play with them like they are a bunch of puppets and I am the puppeteer. MUWAHAHAHA!! THEY ARE UNDER MY CONTROL…. Lmfao ^_^

A/N: So, here we are again. Another X-Men fic. YAY!! I wanted to change Arix's name but I couldn't think of one. My muse was strong for this story but I guess it didn't extend far enough for me to think of a name for my hottie. Oh well ^_^; This is pretty much the same deal with my other X-Men fic. It will have characters from both the movie and Evolution. The setting is X-Men: Evolution. If any characters from my story aren't in Evolution then I am sure they are in the movie…or the older version. So now one can complain. ^_^ I know that Arix seems a little too…not childish, but he won't open up to these people just yet. His age is 24. He is as mature as Logan (physically) but is more of a goofball than Kurt and can be an airhead. Well I hope you enjoy this one as much as everyone has been enjoying my other one. ^_^ Enjoy!! 

~~~@.@~~~

A tall man walks along the stone wall. The snow falls onto his carefully combed hair that seemed black in the blizzard-like conditions but was a golden brown. The snow at his feet swiftly swept across the pavement as his shoes kick it in front of him. He looks up into the air feeling the breeze of winter that seemed to be heaven in his eyes. Although he loved it dearly he couldn't stand being cold. When the time came to be cold he could stand it. 

He turns his head to a bunch of teenagers having a snowball fight on the other side of the wall. He had reached the gate while he was in his little trans admiring the winter conditions. He puts his hands on the bars thinking of the times when him and his little brother had their little snowball fights. His face lit up thinking of his little bro. They haven't spoke to each other in a very long time. A smile worked its way across his face.

His attention was turned when he noticed one of them was standing in front of him at the gate. He looked down at him. "Hey, I was wondering if Kurt was home?" The teen looked up at him. "Well actually I don't know if he is home. I haven't seen him since this morning. I was outside all day," said the boy quietly opening the gate to him.

The tall man walked to the other side of the gate where the boy was standing. He looked down at him. "Whoa, you were outside all day? Didn't you go inside at all?" He inquired as they began walking towards the institute. 

The boy looked back up at him. "No I haven't been in all day. I love being outside in the snow. It's my favorite thing to do. I could be out here for years and never get sick or grow tired of the snow." The man admired the boys taste. "Me too…although I would get sick…and I am sure eventually I would grow tired of the cold." he let out a little laugh.

The tall man returned his gaze to the bunch of teens that were still engaged in the snowball fight. He smiled. "I am shocked that Kurt is not out here with you kids."

The boy looked up at him with an annoyed look. "Hey, we are not kids. We are young adults." The man looked back at the kid. "Heh. You "Young Adults" have grown testy. I didn't know… I apologize for my… uhh…rudeness…would you call it?" he said as a small smile worked across his face. He put his hand on the kids' head and rustled up his hair. The boy pushed his hands off his head while continuing towards the building.

They approached the stairs leading into the institute. He sees a man sitting on the edge of the stonewall railing. The boy resumes his place in the fight. The man turns his attention to the blue haired beast like man. "Hello sir. My name is Arix. I was wondering where I could find Kurt. He is my little bro. He does not know that I have come to visit him. I was wondering if you could lead the way?" asked Arix as kindly as possible.

The Blue haired man stood up extending his hands. "Hello there Arix. I am Mr. McCoy. Its nice to meet you." Arix returned the handshake. "Its nice to meet you. I was wondering who you were. I have been here before and yet I did not recognize you as I approached you. That explains a lot," said Arix laughing. 

Mr. McCoy turned towards the door. "Follow me, I will show you where our young Kurt is." Arix began to follow him walking up the steps and through the doors. 

As he entered the institute his eyes wondered around looking at every detail. He came across something a little interesting about the floors upstairs. But thought it rude to snoop around so he kept it to himself. He stopped when he saw a human that looked a lot like his brother. His eyes went wide-eyed when he realized it was him. "KURT!!" screamed Arix shocked at his appearance. 

Kurt was walking down the stairs with his friends. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He looked towards the source of the voice. "BRO!! Is that you?!?!" screamed Kurt in return. 

Arix began to run towards the staircase. Kurt also began to run. They both met each other at the foot of the staircase. They embraced in a huge bear hug.

Kurt's friends joined up with them. Kurt and Arix let go. Kurt wiped away a tear from his face. "Where did you come from? I…I thought you were…" said Kurt as he was cut off by Arix.

Arix put his finger up to Kurt's lips. "I got away from there before it exploded. But I couldn't return because I had to clear some things up and well….here I am!" explained Arix rustling up Kurt's hair. 

Arix's attention was turned. "But one thing I would like to know is, what happened to my fury little brother? That was the one thing we kind of had in common with each other. And now its gone?" inquired Arix.

Kurt laughed a little. "It's something the professor made for me. So I can go out in public." Arix's eyes widened a little. "No kiddin', huh?", he said then noticed his friends standing next to them a little confused at the situation. "OH…forgive me for not introducing myself to your friends." said Arix turning his head to his friends. "My name is Arix. I am this goofball's older brother." 

His friends looked up at him. "Hi, I am Evan." said the one kid. "I am Scott, it's nice to meet you finally. Kurt has been doing nothing but brag about for the past two months." said the other. 

Arix looked at them. "It's nice to meet the both of you. From the letters I get from him I hear all of you are something to brag about. You must be really good people to have Kurt talk that highly of his friends." 

Kurt blushed as Evan and Scott look at him. He looked back at Arix. "Hey Arix, where are all your bags? Aren't you going to stay or is this just another visit?" asked Kurt curiously. 

Arix's face went serious. "I was robbed. Then…" He was cut off when he noticed Professor Xavier rolling up to them. "Oh hey Professor. How ya doin'?" said Arix changing the subject as fast as he could.

Xavier looked up into his eyes noticing the quick change of conversation. "I am doing very well, Arix. What brings you to the institute? You said on your last visit that you didn't think you needed any help. Did you have a change of heart?" asked Xavier. 

Arix's face went pale when he thought of the recent events that led to him coming to the institute. "Well actually I came to stay because I heard very highly of the people around here. Oh by the way. Nice work on Kurt. I am sure his eyes were filled with total happiness for that contraption that you made for him. Intelligent work I must say." said Arix changing the subject once again. 

Xavier noticed something was wrong with Arix. The way he was gasping for air with out any one but him noticing. The sudden change in topics. He thought he should investigate. Arix what is wrong? asked Xavier telepathically. He wanted to use his telepathic powers for privacy in front of everyone in case he didn't want Kurt to know. 

Arix looked at the professor. The reason why I am here is to seek medical attention. I had a ruff meeting with a couple people and…well…they kind of got the best of me. It seems to me that I may have a couple bruised, maybe even broken ribs. They stole my stuff and then beat me up cuz I was a freak with a tail and can do magical things. Arix sighed then continued telepathically. I tell ya people these days don't have a heart. Then after they beat me up and let me walk away they followed me home and burnt it to the ground. So I am kind of homeless right now and was wondering if I could live with you guys and help out with the X-Men training. 

Xavier looked over at Kurt. It would be an honor to have you stay and help with the X team. But don't you think you should tell Kurt what really happened. I am sure eventually he will ask why you have injuries. Do yourself a favor and talk to him. He moped around the institute for two months thinking you had died in that explosion. I am sure having this talk will smooth things over a bit. Then afterwards you can join us for dinner. 

Arix looked over at Kurt. Your right. There is no point in keeping it from him. I just hope he doesn't look down on me or anything. But I will leave that up to him. What ever he thinks of me is what he thinks of me. He looked back at Xavier. Dinner sounds good. I haven't eaten anything since two days ago. 

Professor turned to everyone. "Ok everyone its almost time for dinner. Go get ready and we will be down in a moment." instructed Xavier. They all walked off but Kurt still stood next to Arix not wanting to leave him. Xavier turned to Mr. McCoy. "Take Arix to a room he can use. Then take him to the medical room to get checked up by Storm. She is still stitching up Scott from him falling on some so she should be ready for it." 

They all headed upstairs. Since Arix had no bags, Mr. McCoy just showed him his room. After they were done with that they went up to see Storm. Arix looked at Kurt who looked confused. "What's on your mind little bro?"

Kurt looked up at his brother. "I couldn't figure out vhy ve're going to the medical room. The Prof just looked at you and told you to go up here. Is there anything wrong vith you that I should know about?" asked Kurt concerned. 

Arix painfully let out a small sigh. "I didn't want to tell you this but Xavier said I should. Kurt, I didn't just get robbed." he stopped turned to Kurt and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I was taking a walk in the woods at night like I always do. There was a bunch of people in the middle of the forest that had this really huge bonfire going. I tried sneak by them without them noticing me. But one of the men was taking a leak at a tree that I walked by and he noticed my tail as I was walking by. He flipped out and grabbed my tail. I kind of flipped out too and ripped my tail out of his hand. He found it kind of threatening and ran back to get the others. I started to run. They ran after me. Finally after a very very long while I collapsed of exhaustion. I don't like to run. Well this is hard to admit but they beat the living crap out of me. After a while I heard them start talking about something…I couldn't here what. They stopped beating me and let me go. I started running as fast as I could home. What I didn't know was they planned on getting to my home. When I got there I cleaned myself up and packed my things to move to a different place. Cuz I know that once they find out about me they will spread it around town and then a lynch mob would come after me. When I walked out of the door there they were lighting my front yard on fire. Then they started to throw lit objects into my house and then my house went up into smoke. They then locked me into my house. I couldn't get out. No matter what part of the house I went to they were blocking it. So I went and got my shotgun. I walked out of the house and pointed it at them. They ran….it was funny. Then I threw it to the ground and ran off without my stuff. And here I am…that was about two or three days ago." explained Arix.

Kurt's eyes widened hearing Arix's story. He couldn't believe his brother had to go through something like that. Kurt turned towards Mr. McCoy. "We better catch up to him." 

They quickly catch up to Mr. McCoy who was standing at the medical room door. Arix looked up at him. "Sorry about that, Mr. McCoy. I was just…" he was cut off before he could finish.

Mr. McCoy quickly interrupted. "You were just having a brother to brother talk about what happened to you." Arix looked at the door. "Is this the room?" Mr. McCoy nods then heads into the room.

Kurt looked at them as they both walk into the room. Hoping his big brother wasn't as hurt as he expects. 

A/N: well I hope you like….believe you me….its going to get more interesting. ^_^


End file.
